


don't get upset

by chapter_61



Series: COC 2019 [19]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, DEC 13 - Apocalypse, Day 19: Apocalypse, Multi, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter_61/pseuds/chapter_61
Summary: “Snow, don’t you dare.”“I’m sorry, Baz.”“You can’t do this to me.”“I don’t have a choice!”“There’s always another option! Don’t do it.”“I have to. I’m sorry.”“Simon! Nooooo!”Shepard nudges Penny. “Are they always this dramatic?”
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	don't get upset

“Snow, don’t you dare.”

“I’m sorry, Baz.”

“You can’t do this to me.”

“I don’t have a choice!”

“There’s always another option! Don’t do it.”

“I have to. I’m sorry.”

“Simon! Nooooo!”

Shepard nudges Penny. “Are they always this dramatic?”

“They’re extremely competitive,” she replies, amused.

Across from them, Simon picks up one of his blue tokens and shoves Baz’ red token off the board. It bounces to the ground. Baz looks grumpily at his boyfriend, who’s chuckling. Simon’s four tokens are spread over the board, while all of Baz’ are still in his yard.

“I hate this game,” says Baz, leaving his chair to pick up his lost token, and adding it to his yard again.

“You only hate it because you always lose,” Penny tells him.

“I like it,” Shepard says, “and I always lose too. It’s cool.”

“Your opinion doesn’t count, you’re American.” Baz says flippantly. He turns back to the board. “Simon, you prat. You could have easily moved one of your three other tokens instead of killing me.”

Simon shrugs with a smile. “It’s more fun to target other people than to make progress.”

“Target Bunce, then! She already has two tokens in her finishing square. You’re only pestering me.”

“Are you getting annoyed, Baz?” Simon teases. “Don’t get annoyed, mate. It’s literally the name of the game.”

Baz reaches for the die. “I’m fairly sure it’s called Ludo, actually.” He rolls. It ends on a four. “Aleister Crowley!”

The expression on his face makes Simon laugh again. “It’s just a board game, not the end of the world,” he wheezes.

“I’d prefer an apocalypse,” Baz grumbles as he shoves the die to Penny.

“Sore loser,” says Simon.

“Git,” Baz throws back.

“Tosser.”

“Knob.”

“Stop flirting,” Penny interrupts them. “I need to concentrate.”

Penny rolls a three. She ponders a moment, and then lifts the yellow token closest to her with a smirk.

“Oh no.” Shepard already knows. “Penelope, please.” He’s shaking his head at her. “I only have one. Have mercy on me.”

“Hmm,” she says, tapping her chin. “What would you give me?”

“Anything!”

“Anything?” She leans forward smugly. Shepard feels himself blush at her proximity. He pulls his eyes away from her burning gaze and looks at the other men for help. Simon’s looking at them with a smile, and Baz is leaning against him, an eyebrow lifted at Shepard.

“Uhmm,” he looks back at Penny. “Yes?”

Penny leans back out of his personal space and her smile turns delighted. “Shepard’s doing the dishes!”

He groans, along with Simon. For a second he thinks Simon feels bad for him, but then he says: “I thought the loser’s supposed to do that.” A pointed look at Baz.

Baz shoves him and Simon pulls at Baz’ hair in return. They tumble on the ground, Simon laughing and Baz trying (failing) to look angry.

Penny catches Shepard’s gaze and rolls her eyes. She looks slightly wistful, though. It gives him hope.


End file.
